Hello friend?
by Frisklove14
Summary: I don't really have much info for this story, it was weird for me to make it. Jason has met a new potential friend when he was left alone at his house again. I don't think his new friend likes anyone after his family was abducted by other inklings so he's scared that this new species might do the same to him.


My day started like almost any other day, I went out to get some food from the store, visited my parents grave, and played some games with my house mates. I have two friends that live with me at my house cause I have anxiety if I'm around a lot of people but not them, so I'll introduce you to them, there's the strong and loveable girl, Suzy, the only girl in the house, the most huggable guy that I know, Liam and me, we all stay in one house. We all get along sometimes and its really nice since we know each other really well.

As usual, I was left alone at the house cause I can't be around many people all the time when I'm in college. I wasn't doing anything during the time cause I stay home to do my work and I finish early cause what they give me is rather easy, plus I get up at 4 am and I finish at 9 am. I go with them sometimes to help me get use to people around me but other then that I just stay at home to clean up what we didn't last night cause it helps me calm down if I feel like someone is watching me. This morning it felt like the pair of eyes I feel every morning kept looking at me to do something else then cleaning. I had the funniest thought that maybe someone was watching me from outside, so I left a piece of PB & J sandwich on my counter to open the windows to see if anyone was outside…. No one at all. I cleaned up the living room a little bit when I heard a grunt somewhere in the house, I had really good hearing so it sounded rather… small? After I finished cleaning the living room I went to look around the house to see what or _who_ made the noise.

I started to get scared that someone was in the house when I couldn't find them so I went back to the kitchen and found out that part of my sandwich was cut off. Now I **know** someone was in the house but no one big instead someone _small_. I know they won't come out by force so I guess gaining their trust was my only option now, "Hello? I know your somewhere in the house but I won't bother you much, but I do want to know that you are real and that I'm not losing my mind now." _Silence_ "How about this, I'll gain your trust another time but I do want to try something, write what you truly need on a paper or something and I'll get it for you, just don't let anyone of my friends know or else they'll ask me about something I don't know and to make it official I'll tell you my name, you don't have to say your name until you get use to me but I do want to see you just a little bit if its possible. Enough chitter chatter, I'll say my name now cause my friends won't be back for another hour, my name is Jason." "I know y-your name, but if you want to be friends then I w-want you to stand far from the counter top, m-maybe till the carpet starts?" "Sure dude, and to make it better I'll just sit on the ground for now."

Seeing the small guy was the best thing to see this morning out of any mornings but as he stepped out I heard the front door open, "Jason, we're back!" without thinking I stood up and ran towards the small guy but he fainted about my fast approach and fell on his back. I had things rushed in my head and I couldn't think straight so as gently as I could I grabbed him and put him in my front shirt pocket, as I was doing this I forgot my friends were back from school a little earlier then I wanted it to be. "Jason? What's wrong, did you burn something?" "No I just wanted to surprise you with something but it wasn't done yet and I didn't want you guys to see it. If you need me I'll go to my room to shower and take a nap."

I was tired so that last part wasn't a lie but I have to do something about him, I made him faint so doing this _'gaining trust'_ thing might be more complicated now. I got to my room, locked the door behind me and fell to the floor and as I did that he started to move again either to move into a different position or he woke up. He started shaking so I assumed he woke up, I tried to talk to him that it will be okay but he just kept shaking so I just thought of something else, "Is it okay if I grab you to take you out of my pocket? I promise I wouldn't hurt you and I want to take a shower so I can take a nap." "J-Just please d-don't do it again?" "I promise." When he stopped shaking enough I reached in my pocket to grab him by the waist and let him back away from me when he reached the floor.

"I'm sorry you dealt with this but hey now you can leave and not deal with me unless you still need something?" he shock his head and left to go under my bed. I sighed and went to go shower to take my nap_._ '_Maybe he'll visit tomorrow_' as I went on my bed and fell to sleep.


End file.
